wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Firemaw
thumb| Firemaw is the fourth boss in Blackwing Lair, after Broodlord Lashlayer and before Ebonroc. He drops the Tier 2 Epic Set gloves for all classes. Abilities Like the other 2 drakes, Firemaw casts wing buffet and shadowflame. His unique drake ability is Flame Buffet ("violent shock or concussion," pronounced buff-it; buh-fey relates to food). Firemaw's flame buffet is a stackable and non-dispellable debuff that hits anyone within Firemaw's line of sight. It begins by doing 150 damage. And each tick that you are in LoS of Firemaw the debuff is renewed and stacks another time. Each time it stacks the damage increases by another 150. The Flame Buffet debuff will last for 16 seconds if not renewed. While you are not in the LoS of Firemaw you will not take any damage from Flame Buffet. The Flame Buffet is a Fire effect and can be resisted if you have sufficient fire resistance - it is a binary effect so you will either resist it entirely or take full damage, you will not resist it partially. Strategy Firemaw should be tanked in the entrance to the room he guards, where the Broodlord Lashlayer was stationed. He should not however be pulled without clearing the first few packs of Mobs in the room, the amount needing to be cleared depending on the skill of the raid, but most likely three. He should be aggroed so that he is attacking the main tank inside the doorway and can be put out of sight by the raid if they hug the walls either side of him. This is necessary to negate the stack of Flame Buffet that quickly accumulates. One tank should stand in front of him to take aggro for most of the fight being healed from the right side of the room, however during his knockbacks the tank behind him will have to take over, healed by the left side. DPS should stand, with the majority of the healers, on the right hand side of the room and get out of LoS when stacks reach about 5-10, depending on your health. Bandaging should be used on non tanks as much as possible, as mana will be needed to heal tanks taking more damage from their lessened fire resistance. Dampen Magic is very useful here since it applies its damage reduction against each stack of the debuff, rather than just once overall. As with all the other drakes, Firemaw's most deadly weapon is his shadowflame. In order to reduce the impact that this has it is considered wise to have priests cast a Power Word Shield on the MT just prior to this. Other tactics include having one or two healers using big heals and attempting to time them so they land the second after the shadowflame hits. As with all BWL fights, it is important to manage aggro heavily here as wing buffet reduces the aggro on the tank who is hit by it. In a perfect kill the MT will never take a buffet and will be able to keep ahead of aggro, however if he does get hit by one aggro can get finicky later in the fight. Loot ;Normal ;Tier 2 Hands Class Trinket * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Rogue) * (Hunter) * (Shaman) * (Warrior) * (Priest) * (Paladin) * (Warlock) * (Mage) * (Druid) * (Shaman) * (Paladin) External links * http://www.wow-tactics.de/20_taktiken/bwl/flammenmaul.php - German Tactic Link Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Blackwing Lair Category:Drakes